Sports Dilemma
Here is my 45th fan fiction It was a nice summer day, and the Loud family were all getting into Vanzilla. “Come on you guys,” said Lynn, as she was getting impatient. “Today's the last game of the season, and I have to be there early.” -”We're coming, sheesh!” said Lori, as she and the other siblings all got into Vanzilla. -”Are you ready for the big game Lynn Jr.? Asked Lynn Sr. -”You bet I am,” said Lynn, “and the rest of the team better be,” said Lynn, as she gave an angry expression. -”Just remember to have fun out there,” said Rita. -”Yeah, yeah!” said Lynn. “Now come on, let's go.” Lynn Sr. started the van, and the Loud family headed down to Royal Woods Baseball Stadium. They arrived at the stadium, and Lynn immediately rushed out. “Slow down Lynn,” said Rita. -”I have to make sure my teammates are ready,” said Lynn. -”It's awesome that we've made it this far,” said Margo. -”You said it,” said another teammate. -”I hope you guys are ready,” said Lynn. -”We are!” said Margo. -”We'll see about that, now come on, we got to prepare for the game, and be number 1,” said Lynn. -”She's getting too pushy again,” said one of her teammates. -”You can say that again,” said Margo. -”Alright, let's get going,” said Lynn, as her teammates were upset at Lynn's bossy attitude. Meanwhile, the Loud family were all sitting in the bleachers, as they waited for the game to start. “Anyone want anything?” asked Lincoln, as he got up to get some snacks. -”We'll come to help you out,” said Lori, as she, Leni, and Luan got up to help him bring back the food. We made it easier for you,” said Rita, as she handed the four of them a list of what everyone wants. -”We'll be back in a flash,” said Luan, as the four of them went over to the snack stand. The game was about to begin, and Pep started to speak into the microphone. “Hello ladies and gentlemen,” said Pep. “I'm the only one here today, and let's give a warm welcome to our home team, the Royal Woods Squirrels.” The crowd started applauding, as the Squirrels came onto the field. -”Hurry up!” said Lori, as the guy at the snack stand was getting the hot dogs and french fries ready. “The game is starting. -”Hold your horses,” said the snack guy, as she was getting the fries into the fry holders. “Okay, so is that everything?” -”Yes sir, that's everything we want,” said Lincoln, as he paid the man, and the went back to their seats. -”Did we miss anything?” asked Leni, as they all sat down. -”You just barely made it,” said Lisa, as they handed everyone their food, and the game started. As the game went on, the Squirrels were doing really well, but Lynn seemed to be soaking up most of the spotlight, and her teammates were getting overshadowed. “It looks like the Squirrels are doing very well,” said Pep. The game was almost over, and the two teams were tied. “Bottom of the ninth, our teams are neck and neck, and if the Squirrels get a home run, they'll win the game. -”Okay Margo, you're up,” said the coach, as Margo was about to go up to bat. -”No, no, no!” said Lynn. “Maybe I should go up to bat,” said Lynn. -”Well, you have scored most of the points, so I think you going up to bat would win the game,” said the coach. -”What's the deal?” asked Margo. -”Your shirt's not tucked in,” said Lynn. “That could be bad luck,” said Lynn, as she grabbed the bat, and headed onto the field. -”That Lynn, and her dang superstitions,” said Margo, as she was getting frustrated. Lynn went up to bat, and she began quoting a strange chant, as she was getting ready to bat. “If Lynn Loud hits a home run, then the Squirrels win the game,” said Pep, as the pitcher threw the ball, and Lynn took a hard swing, and the ball went out of the park. “It's over! It's all over. The Royal Woods Squirrels win,” said Pep, as the the teammates all ran towards home. -”I knew if I went up to bat, we'd win the game,” said Lynn, as the two teams lined up to high five each other, and Lynn and Francisco did their spit hand shake. -”Congratulations Lynn!” said Rita, as Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan all picked up Lynn, and held her up. -”You guys were amazing out there,” said Lincoln. -”All thanks to your truly,” said Lynn, as her teammates were looking on with anger. Later, the Squirrels were celebrating at Gus' Games n Grub, and the team were enjoying themselves. “We should all be proud of ourselves,” said the coach, as they were all sitting at their table eating pizza. -”You've got a lot to thank me for,” said Lynn. -”Who knows how the game could've turned out, if you hadn't gone up to bat,” said the coach. -”Yup!” said Lynn. -”Well then,” said the coach, “let's enjoy our celebration.” The team continued to have fun, and after Lynn beat most of her teammates at air hockey, she had to use the bathroom. “Be right back you guys,” said Lynn. “Good thing we never go number 2, before being number 1,” said Lynn, as she went to the bathroom, and her teammates looked on with rage. -”That Lynn!” said one of the teammates. -”She's such a self-centered jerk,” said another teammate. -”I can't believe she hogs the spotlight, and barely ever gives us any credit,” said Margo. Unbeknownst to Lynn, she was in the bathroom, as her teammates were saying mean things about her. “I am awesome,” said Lynn, as she was doing her victory dance, as she exited the bathroom. -”Lynn is such a jerk,” said one of her teammates, as Lynn stopped. -”What?” said Lynn, as she stayed behind the corner, and listened to her teammates, as they badmouthed her. -”Between her superstitions, her bossy attitude, and her selfishness, I don't know what makes her worse,” said another teammate. -”I've had it with her annoying superstitions,” said Margo. “Thanks to that, I've been put through a lot, from having to hold it in, until after the game was over, to today, where she wouldn't allow me to up to bat. If she wasn't so good, then I would want to kick her off the team.” -”Whoa!” said the other teammates. -”I never thought I'd hear that from you,” said one of the other teammates. -”I didn't either,” said Lynn, as she continued to listen in. -”You've always been one of the most easy going members of this team,” said another teammate. -”I never thought I'd say this, but I think I hate Lynn,” said Margo. “I feel weird saying that, but that's how I feel about her.” -”I think I agree with you,” said one of the other teammates, -”Same here!” said the rest of them, as Lynn was shocked to hear this. -”I don't believe this,” said Lynn, as she finally came back. “So, did I miss anything?” asked Lynn. -”Oh, hey Lynn,” said Margo. “So, were we still going to play air hockey?” -”I think I'm gonna head home,” said Lynn. -”You're really going to leave early?” asked Margo. -”That game really took a lot out of me, and I remembered that I need to do something with my siblings,” said Lynn. “later gang!” said Lynn, as she left Gus' Games n Grub. -”Now, we can have fun,” said Margo, as they all went back to celebrating their win. Lynn arrived back at the house, as she was trying to fool herself, that what she heard wasn't true. “I didn't hear that,” said Lynn. “I'm the reason we always win, and they should feel honored to have me on their team. Is anyone here?” Lynn looked around, and noticed that no one was home. She saw a note on the refrigerator, that said that they had gone to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet for dinner. “So I'm home alone,” said Lynn, as she went to her room, and the denial finally went away, and the thought that her teammates secretly don't like her, finally settled into her mind, as she got furious. “Those ungrateful punks!” shouted Lynn, as she started throwing things around her room. She then grabbed her pillow, and started swinging it around, as feathers were flying everywhere. She punched the wall, and finally went under her bed, lifted it over her head, and threw it on the floor, as she let out a loud scream of anger. -”I thought the Loud family were out tonight,” said Mr. Grouse, as he heard it from inside his house. Lynn was standing in her room, as she heard her family pulling into the driveway. “I better clean this up,” said Lynn, as she started to immediately clean up the mess in her room. She cleaned it up, and went out to greet them. -”Lynn!” said Rita. “I thought you'd still be celebrating with your teammates. -”I was feeling kinda tired, and decided to just come home,” said Lynn, as she was giving a fake yawn. “Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight everyone!” -”Since when does Lynn come back from a celebration early?” said Luna. -”I don't know, but didn't she seem a little weird?” asked Luan. -”She's just tired,” said Lynn Sr, as they all went into the house. Later that night, everyone was asleep, except for Lynn, who was too upset to sleep. She went downstairs, and sat on the couch, as she was pondering her situation. “I can't believe those ungrateful punks,” said Lynn. “If it wasn't for me, then they probably would've lost. She sat there, and was so upset, that she couldn't think straight. “Maybe if I spend some time with my siblings, that could take my mind off of this.” The following morning, she got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. “Good morning Lynn,” said Rita, as she handed Lynn her breakfast. -”Good morning mom,” said Lynn. -”Are you proud of your victory?” asked Lincoln. -”You bet I am,” said Lynn. “So, what are you guys doing today?” -”After breakfast I'm heading over to a sleepover at Becky's,” said Lori. -”I have a fashion show,” said Leni. -”Me and my friends are going camping,” said Lana. -”If you want, you can come to my tea party,” said Lola. -”Sounds great!” said Lynn. The other siblings were surprised that Lynn wanted to attend Lola's tea party, and continued to eat their breakfast. Later that morning, Lola was setting up her tea party in the backyard, and Lynn came out to join her. “Have a seat Lynn,” said Lola, as they both sat down. -”Hey, cookies,” said Lynn, as she saw a bowl of them. -”Don't be so grabby,” said Lola. “We need to distribute them fairly to everyone here.” -”We're the only ones here Lola,” said Lynn. -”Hello?” said Lola, as she pointed to her stuffed animals around the table. -”What a child you are,” said Lynn. -”What was that?” said Lola, as she was getting annoyed. -”Nothing!” said Lynn. “Let's enjoy our tea party.” -”Very good!” said Lola. “We need to have good manners.” -”Okay!” said Lynn. “May I please have some tea?” -”Yes you may,” said Lola, as she poured tea into her cup. “Would you like cream or sugar with that?” -”You bet I do,” said Lynn. -”Here you are,” said Lola, as she was given cream and sugar, and put it into her cup. She drank it, and gave a belch. “Gross Lynn!” said Lola. -”Well I have to let it out,” said Lynn. “Now hand me a cookie,” said Lynn, as she grabbed a big handful of them. -”I told you not to be so grabby,” said Lola, as she was getting mad. They both started fighting over the cookie bowl, until it fell over, and all the cookies fell on the floor. “Now look what you did!” shouted Lola. -”Whatever!” said Lynn, as she accidentally spilled the tea pot, and got tea all over Mr. Sprinkles. -”Mr. Sprinkles!” said Lola, as she tried to wipe him down, with a napkin. “GET OUT OF HERE!” shouted Lola, as Lynn just got up, and angrily left. -”Who needs a lame tea party anyway,” said Lynn. “I'm sure one of the others is doing something cool. She went upstairs, and noticed that Luna was heading over to Lincoln's door. -”Need something?” asked Lynn. -”I was going to ask Lincoln if he wanted to jam with me,” said Luna. -”I'm free to jam,” said Lynn. -”I don't know,” said Luna. -”Come on?” said Lynn. “What have you got to lose?” -”Okay!” said Luna. “You'll be the drummer.” -”I thought you were going to have Lincoln be your drummer,” said Chunk. -”Lynn offered, and I'd thought I'd give her a try,” said Luna. “Now let's rock,” said Luna, as she started to jam on her guitar, while Lynn was playing the drums, albeit, badly. “That's not right,” said Luna. -”I'm banging the stupid drums, aren't I?” said Lynn. -”You don't just hit, and that's it,” said Luna. -”Whatever!” said Lynn, as she continued to just bang on them, until she accidentally broke them. -”My drum set!” said Luna. -”I didn't mean it,” said Lynn, as she tried to explain herself. -”You should have had Lincoln instead,” said Chunk. -”You bet I should have,” said Luna. “Get out of my sight Lynn,” said Luna, as she pointed towards the door. Lynn left Luna and Luan's bedroom as she felt sad about what happened. She then saw Luan with Mr. Coconuts. “Hey Luan, do you need a partner to practice your act?” asked Lynn. -”Sure!” said Luan, as Lynn went over to help her out. Sometime later, we see Luan furious, and we see that Mr. Coconuts has his right arm missing. “Get away from me Lynn,” said Luan. -”Sorry Luan, I didn't mean it,” said Lynn. -”GO AWAY!” shouted Luan, as Lynn got out of her sight. Later we hear an explosion come from Lisa's room, and Lynn rushes out, as Lisa runs out looking furious. “I should have known that a neanderthal such as yourself, could never do this.” Lisa shut her bedroom door, and Lynn was getting frustrated. -”Who else can I hang with?” asked Lynn to herself, as she noticed Lincoln. “Hey little bro, how's about I join your game?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as he handed her a controller. They both played a few rounds, and Lynn won every round. “Wow Lynn, you're...” just then, he got interrupted. -”I rule!” said Lynn, as she started doing her victory dance, and gloating about her victory. “IN your face lame-o,” -”Okay, I've had it with your poor sportsmanship Lynn,” said Lincoln. -”No matter what I do, I continue to do this,” said Lynn, as she got angry. -”What do you mean?” asked Lincoln. -”I found out yesterday that my teammates secretly hate me, because of how much of a poor sport I am,” said Lynn. -”I can help you with that,” said Lincoln. -”You will?” said Lynn. “Help me be a better sport,” said Lynn. “I can't have a negative outlook on me by my teammates.” -”Of course I'll help you,” said Lincoln, as he brought her up to his room. “Now the key is to be humble about yourself. Humility is always a good thing, and others will respect you, when you don't have a conceited attitude.” -”Keep going!” said Lynn, as she was taking notes. Lincoln continued to teach her how to be a better sport, and Lynn seemed to understand, took everything that Lincoln told her into consideration. After a while, it looked like Lynn had enough information to try and be a better sport, and she decided to try it out. “So, do you think you're ready to try and show your friends that you can change?” asked Lincoln. -”You bet!” said Lynn. “Thanks a lot Lincoln,” said Lynn, as she was about to punch his shoulder, but then remembered Lincoln's words, and instead, extended her hand to shake his. “Thanks for everything Lincoln,” -”Always glad to help,” said Lincoln. Lynn went to go talk to her teammates, and learned that they were going to have a game just for fun, but she was not invited. She went over to talk to them, and they were not happy that she showed up. “Hey Lynn!” said Margo. -”So I heard you guys are having a game later today,” said Lynn. -”Sorry Lynn, but it's all set up, and we didn't have the chance to contact you in time,” said Margo. -”Let me play you guys,” said Lynn. “I've learned some new techniques, and I promise to let all of you have equal opportunities to shine.” -”Okay!” said Margo, as they reluctantly agreed to let her play. Later that day, they were having their baseball game, and everything seemed to be going well, but after a while, Lynn's bad habits couldn't stay hidden, and she started getting back to her superstitions, and her selfish ways, in order to win the game. “I'm batting, since you got an out last time you were up at bat,” said Lynn, as she swiped the bat from Margo. -”That's it!” shouted Margo. “Stop the game.” The game was stopped, and Lynn's teammates all came to her. “We're tired of your poor sportsmanship Lynn,” said one of her teammates. -”I can never get over this bad behavior,” said Lynn. “I know what you guys really think of me. I overheard you at the celebration, and I tried to pretend I didn't hear it, but then I realized that you're right. I tried to change my ways, but it's so hard. Please give me another chance to try to improve myself you guys? I don't want there to be friction between us.” -”That's the most sincere thing I've ever heard you say,” said one of her teammates. -”Maybe you are capable of humility after all,” said another teammate. -”Since we can tell that you're being honest about this, we'll give you another chance,” said Margo. -”Thanks you guys,” said Lynn. “We aren't just teammates, we're friends, and I've been a pretty bad friend. I'm sorry!” -”We forgive you Lynn,” said Margo. “Now let's continue this game, and have some fun.” -”YEAH!” shouted the team, as they continued to their game. Sometime later, Lynn returned home, and went up to Lincoln, who was playing video game. “How did it go?” asked Lincoln. -”They gave me another chance, and now we're cool again,” said Lynn. “I couldn't have done this without you Lincoln, and I really owe you.” -”It was my pleasure to help,” said Lincoln. “I'm glad you finally learned to be more humble.” -”Thanks little bro,” said Lynn, as they did a fist bump. She went upstairs, and Lincoln spoke to the audience. “It's awesome that Lynn's team won the title, and I hope that this experience will improve her attitude, not only with her teammates, but also here at home too.” -”Want to play some video games Lincoln?” asked Lynn, as she came back in her regular clothes. -”Yes I would,” said Lincoln, as they both had fun together. The End Trivia * This is my second fanfic in my line of summer stories, after Louds Down Under. * This is my first fanfic to star Lynn. * This is the first time that AndrewBrauer co-wrote one of my stories. * He was interested in the idea, and asked if he could help with it when I announced it, and I was happy to collaborate with him. * I came up with this story after a conversation he and I had, where we thought that this could be a nice idea for an episode of the show, and then I decided to make it a fan fiction. * Andrew's contributions to the story included having it where they were playing the last game of the season, how Lynn tries to fool herself at first, when learning her teammates secretly dislike her, Lynn going under her bed, lifting it, and throwing it on the floor, most of the ideas for when Lynn's trying to cope with this, by hanging out with her siblings, and learning of her team playing a game, and this is how she tries to show them that she can change. * For a while I had wanted to write a story where Lynn shows some development, as I had done that with other sisters as well, and I thought this idea was as good a chance as any to do that. Category:Episodes